


The one time Queen Bee actually caught Le Paon (and then lost him again)

by findmeinthevoid



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Happy Birthday, XD, also, based off of buzzkill, but aged-down, chlonath, for the person who dragged us all aboard in the first place, they're the same age as in-show in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthevoid/pseuds/findmeinthevoid
Summary: A fun little spin-off of Moon's Buzzkill AU, not nearly as dark XD





	The one time Queen Bee actually caught Le Paon (and then lost him again)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [powerdragonmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerdragonmoon/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOON!!!

It was no secret to anyone who had seen Paris’ latest superpowered moonlighters in action that Queen Bee and Le Paon were anything but allies. The rivals were rarely seen without the other at their side, perpetually bickering or else making use of their superpowers (which would have been more appropriately utilized against another one of Hawk Moth’s akumatized henchmen) to best their opponent. No matter how much they both proclaimed their utmost hatred towards one another, it was more or less apparent that they spent the majority of their encounters merely insulting one another rather than actually making attempts to truly defeat the other. The final outcome of this was that Queen Bee was of no help to her fellow superheroes whatsoever, except, possibly, her role in Le Paon failing spectacularly in his mission to retrieve the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous for Hawk Moth.

Ever since Chloe Bourgeois took on the secret identity of Queen Bee, she hadn’t fought a single akuma except that Le Paon was there before her, ready to sneak up and snatch the polka-dotted studs and black ring while the owners of the jewellery were distracted by an akuma. She always beat him to it, and they would initiate a battle until one gave in and allowed the other to join Ladybug and Chat Noir (as one would expect, they never did reach this resolution and alas, Chloe Bourgeois never did get to fulfill her bucket list goal of taking a selfie with Ladybug). This had become something of a routine, and it had been almost half a year since the start of a blossoming rivalry when the day arrived that Queen Bee actually caught her opponent.

Le Paon was bound in a thin but strong cord, arms pinned to his sides and legs tight together to prevent him from escaping. Queen Bee landed lightly on the rooftop beside him, a triumphant smirk on her face. He stopped struggling once she arrived, instead choosing to return her smug smile.

“You’ve been caught, Paon. There’s nowhere left to go,” she taunted as she walked closer to her trapped enemy. Then her expression turned serious and she leaned into his face. 

“Where is Hawk Moth?” she asked, jaw clenched and eyes determinedly boring into his.

“Like I’ll ever tell,” he smirked, completely relaxed despite the fact that he was obviously tied up and in her control.

“If you don’t tell me where Hawk Moth is,” she threatened in a low voice, “I’ll have no choice but to take your miraculous.”

“Nice try, but you and I both know that I know that you know you won’t ever do that,” he waved off.

“And what makes you say that?” she inquired, cocking an eyebrow.

“Because you know you had so many chances to take it before and you never did. Because you love me,” he affirmed. Queen Bee’s eyes widened before she glared at him.

“Where the hell did you get that idea?” she snarled. “I hate you!” Paon raised an eyebrow.

“Do you really?” he asked with a cheeky grin before leaning back. “You’re cute when you’re angry, you know that?”

Queen Bee’s eyes were squinted so tightly it was a wonder she could see through them. She pulled slightly on the string of her trompo so that the purple supervillain was leaning in her face.

“Don’t. Call. Me. Cute.” she emphasized every syllable in a threatening tone. “Or else, you will pay.”

Instead of looking intimidated or smug, or anything else Queen Bee expected him to do, Paon stopped resisting her hold on the cord and closed the last remaining distance between them.

His lips were on hers for less than ten seconds before he pulled away to see her shocked reaction.

She took a few moments to register the shock of what had just happened, then her face became much more menacing. 

“You didn’t like it?” he asked in mock concern.

The truth was, Queen Bee  _ had _ enjoyed the kiss, but she was never, ever going to let the peacock-themed villain know that.

“Don’t you dare you that again,” she pointed a finger in his face, and he backed away with a hand over his heart. She suddenly became aware that in the time she’d used to process the kiss, he’d loosened himself from the cord and now it lay in circles around his feet. Paon backed away in dramatic shock and horror.

“I suppose I am cursed to unrequited love,” he exaggeratedly backed to the precarious ledge at the end of the roof and she watched him, waiting to see what he was going to do. 

His heel finally found the edge of the rooftop and he looked at her solemnly. 

“Farewell, your Highness,” he gave a mock bow before allowing himself to fall.

Queen Bee covered her mouth in horror, suppressing a scream as she ran over to the edge in panic.

“Paon!” she shouted anxiously, before seeing a flash of violet running over the rooftops. The bee-themed superheroine let out a string of curses and swears as she chased after him in hot pursuit of revenge.

Her laughing rival kept ahead of her despite her aerial advantage, finally jumping off and darting into a covered alley when she caught up with him. Scowling, she dropped down to the ground and found the alleyway, but the supervillain was nowhere in sight. Instead, the resident redheaded artist in her class was just exiting the cramped place.

“Hey, did you see a supervillain come here just now?” she questioned him. Nathaniel looked confused. 

“Sorry?” he asked, bemused. Queen Bee facepalmed.

“Le Paon, he wears a purple suit that look completely ridiculous with his equally crazy hair and he’s probably the most annoying person in Paris. Have you seen him?” She put her hands on her hips expectantly.

“Oh, uh, he went that way,” Nathaniel pointed the opposite way and she followed his hand with her gaze.

“Great, thanks,” she told him before taking off in that direction. 

Meanwhile, Nathaniel Kurtzberg calmly walked to the nearest cafe to celebrate his first kiss, nearly bursting from contained laughter the whole way.


End file.
